1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus and method for controlling an external device, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for controlling an external device in communication with a portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the recent development of platforms for smart phones, infrastructure hardware (HW) and software (SW) techniques relating to smart phones have been developed rapidly.
Controllers for smart phones are now evolving to multicore. Various Operating Systems (Oss) such as Windows Mobile (WM), iPhone OS, Android, LiMo, etc., are also introduced in the current market.
Currently, when the smart phone is connected to an external device such as a TV or display for enhanced larger view, data of the smart phone is merely output to the external device.